


The Chilling Lives Of The Blackwoods

by zelda_fan_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman
Summary: Soft stories about the joint life of Zelda Spellman and Faust Blackwood
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Wedding Day

Zelda was very angry with her entire family,they disrupted her perfect wedding,and most importantly-the long-awaited one.

Zelda had been waiting for her since the Academy, when she and Faust had greeted each other with hot kisses after lights-out.  
Zelda was running around her husband's office, she was very angry.  
She ordered Ambrose to be released,no matter what He tried to do.  
Zelda felt someone touch her shoulder from behind,and she couldn't help looking over her shoulder.

"My dear,if you want to stay here,we will," Faust said tenderly.  
Zelda just nodded.She felt weak,the whole situation was exhausting.  
She felt weak in her knees and gripped Faust's shoulder  
She nodded her head at him before fainting.

"Zelda!Faust shouted, catching Zelda in his arms.  
He picked her up and laid her on the sofa.  
Zelda was nervous,she was tired, exhausted, she had been worried all day.  
Faust ran to his Desk and took out some potion from the locker.  
He ran the cloth over her face.The sharp smell woke her.  
She took a deep breath and looked at Faust.

"You need to rest, dear," Faust said, still worried.  
Zelda nodded at him again, and they moved into the Blackwood house.  
Faust unbuttoned Zelda's dress and removed it from Her shoulders.  
Faust was desperate to get her body,but he knew that she felt terrible.

"What, like what you see?Zelda said coquettishly over her shoulder.  
She stepped over her dress and moved to the closet where her robe was hanging.  
She just put the robe on the chair and went to bed in her underwear, immediately falling asleep.

Faust gave a little disappointed sigh, but he just did the same and lay down next to Zelda, hugging her.  
She smiled wearily at him in her sleep.


	2. Attack

Zelda was sitting in the Spellman house, talking to Sabrina about her husband.  
Sabrina had never liked father Blackwood,she thought He was a very vague man,but now he was her uncle.

"I saw my father,Aunt Zee,he said that you would suffer with him,and I just wanted you to be happy" -explained Sabrina with puppy eyes.

Zelda only gave her a sad smile.

"Sabrina, if I wasn't happy with him,I would have refused his offer,"Zelda continued, still calmly.

"My dear, no matter how serious and vague he seems, he is very caring and gentle.I am happy with him Sabrina, and I hope that you will find a common language" - continued Zelda looking at Sabrina, who was smiling through tears.  
Zelda went to her and put her arms around her gently, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Zee...Sabrina said in a shaky voice and hugged her aunt.  
Zelda never held a grudge against her; she loved her as if she were her own daughter.  
But this moment of reconciliation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Zelda went to the door to open it.  
There was a strange man standing in the doorway,who seemed very familiar to her.

"Zelda Spellman," said a blond man with blue eyes.  
A grin appeared on his face.  
Zelda was distracted by the memory of that damn familiar face,but it was too late when she noticed the knife in his hands  
She knew immediately who it was.His knife was a Holy weapon,and she came to her senses when she remembered that there was a witch hunter on her doorstep.  
Before she quickly slammed the door in front of him, she felt a severe pain in her leg.

She screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  
Zelda sat on the floor and loudly uttered a spell to block the door.

"Aunt Zee, what happened?Sabrina shouted.  
She was running up the stairs from her bedroom.

"Sabrina, immediately teleport to aunt Hilda,the witch Hunters are back," Zelda shouted, trying to get up from the floor.  
Sabrina helped Zelda up and each of them teleported.

Zelda found herself in the high priest's office.  
Faustus lectured one of the students for what he had done.  
He saw Zelda from behind the student and chased the student out of the office.  
When Faust saw Zelda, he immediately ran to her.  
She stood clutching her knee tightly.  
Her knee was bleeding profusely.

"Faust, the witch Hunters have attacked our house, we need to protect all the students immediately," Zelda muttered, still clenching in pain.

Faust called prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas into the office, asking them to help Zelda  
Faust laid her on the sofa.

"Sorry, Zelda," Faust said, and abruptly pulled the knife out of her leg.  
Zelda screamed loudly,her leg still bleeding.  
He kissed her on the forehead and ran to collect the students.


	3. Care

All the students were safe,and no one was injured or killed under Faust's guidance.  
Faustus ordered all the disciples to sleep when he sent the Hunters to hell-from where they would never return.  
Faust assured all the students that everything was in order and blocked all the entrance doors and Windows just in case.  
He was very tired, but his strength returned when he remembered his wife.  
He ran quickly to his office.  
He thanked the three sisters and sent them to bed, looking out nervously to see Zelda.

When they left the office,Faust blocked the front door and approached Zelda.  
Her leg was tied with a white ribbon that was reddish because of the blood.  
Faust rolled his eyes.These young girls didn't know the healing spell yet,so Faust used it himself.

When Zelda's flesh began to converge, she opened her eyes abruptly and raised herself on her hands.  
She looked back at Faust who was smiling at her.  
He was straightening strands of her hair that had fallen out.

"Zelda, how are you feeling”?-Faust asked, looking into her eyes.

"I can't feel my leg"-Zelda replied  
She was still a bit in shock after all that had happened.

"It's all right,baby, it'll take a few weeks," -Faust will said affectionately.

"Faust, but I...»  
"No,"-Faust interrupted.  
"I don't want to hear your excuses about having to work.Don't forget,Mrs. Blackwood,I'm your boss,"Faust replied gravely.

"So I'm sleeping with my boss?“-Zelda chuckled.  
"But I am also your husband,"- Faust replied, laughing back at her.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.  
They looked at each other and kissed again.  
Faust lay down beside Zelda, and at the click of a button they both lay in their pajamas under a soft blanket.

"I was hoping we'd have a more interesting evening," Faust replied with a grin.

"Not today,dear, we are both exhausted," Zelda replied, gently stroking his cheek.  
Faust only sighed and took her in a softer, stronger embrace and covered them with a blanket.  
Their legs crossed together and they fell asleep without any strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to call this Chapter,so let it stay that way,maybe I'll change it when I come up with something better.I hope you enjoyed it,and sorry for the delay,I'll try to post chapters every week❤️


End file.
